Chased Brothers, Unite!
by OnnaMurcielago666
Summary: Belarus and Korea have decided to chase their brothers. Their brothers aren't exactly happy about that, so both China and Russia end up cowering in the same closet.
1. Closet-Goers

**Chapter 1**

**Closet-Goers**

Scarf flapping around his shoulders, Russia skidded around a corner and kept running, hearing his sister's lightly clicking footsteps behind him. Belarus was fast, almost as fast as him, but luckily, he wanted to get away as much as she wanted to ''become one with Mother Russia''.

_She is my sister!_ The Russian thought sadly, wishing he could be invisible like that… person; one with the big white teddy and the maple smell. His mind got a little distracted with the absence of a face and name to the memories. Who is that again…? Ca…Cambodia? Cameroon? Ca-Canadia?

"Ivan~," Belarus purred and the towering man jumped with an unmanly yelp, picking up the speed he hadn't remembered losing. "Will you marry me today, _dorogoi_~?" She 'tsk'ed and kept running as well, throwing a knife that just missed the top of his shoulder. The Russian shivered and darted to the left, nearly falling as his feet caught on one another. Ivan felt the ice slide down his spine as he got ahead of her and sprinted for all he was worth.

"No!" Ivan yelled back, and another knife missed the bottom of his ear. _SHE'S GOING TO CATCH ME!_ He panicked and he managed to get a good ten feet ahead of her. Russia couldn't hold back a squeal of fear as Alfred came into his way and he had to vault over the man's head, nearly tea-bagging him. Alfred fell and Ivan the ground running. He heard Belarus trample the blonde from down the next hallway and winced at the American's cry of pain.

'_Better him than me._' Panting, Ivan made it into a complex hallway of doors and threw himself through the smallest, closest door he could find. Once the door was closed, Ivan squirmed around the unknown obstacles inside it until he met a wall, then pressed his back against it, wielding a long stick he'd found. '_There! If she gets in, I'll fend her off vith zis!_'

"This is my closet, aru!" exclaimed a hushed voice from behind him and Russia turned around in the darkness. Two hands pushed at his firm chest and the nation, who he realized was China, squirmed. "Get your own, aru!"

"You first, China." Russia said lowly, but a hand covered his mouth and they clung to each other as footsteps passed the door.

"Shhhhh!"

"AH! Belarus!" Korea's loud voice penetrated the closet and China whimpered, clutching Russia's scarf to hide himself behind the large nation. "Have you seen _Aniki_?"

"_Nyet_." Belarus replied shortly and now Russia hugged China to him like a teddy bear, hiding his face in the Asian man's hair. "Have you seen my brother?"

"I think he went that way!" China and Russia relaxed slightly, pulling away from one another and locking eyes. China flushed with embarrassment and struggled until Russia let go of him, hearing Korea and Belarus run off with great relief.

"That was unnecessary, aru." He said quickly and Russia's big hands left his back.

Russia looked down. "Running from South Korea, da? Very manly,"

"Yes, and I bet darling Belarus is finished with the wedding preparations." China said with a tight throat. "Do send me an invitation to the ceremony," The Russian man standing chest to chest with him growled, the sound rumbling over his body, and China sighed, "We should work together for once... I'll take the north and the east wing; you go to the south and west. Deal?"

Ivan stared down at China in the dark, his lavender eyes flashing, and he frowned.

"Deal; _udacha_." He said suddenly, patting China's cheek.

"_Xie xie_," China muttered, edging around Russia and toward the door. Looking both ways, the two nations nodded awkwardly to one another and ran off in search of the other man's pursuer

**/\-M-A-R-U-K-A-I-T-E-C-H-I-K-Y-U-U-~-!-/\**

**Dorogoi – darling (Russian)**

**Aniki – big brother (Asian Language)**

**Nyet – No (Russian)**

**Udacha – good luck (Russian)**

**Xie xie – Thank you (Chinese)**


	2. Creepin' The Hotel

**Chapter 2**

**Creepin' The Hotel**

China stiffened as Korea came around the corner, calling his name, but didn't run. Running would only make the Korean chase him –such was the instinct of predators- and he would be mauled (read: groped viciously).

"_Aniki_!" Korea shouted loudly, waving. "I wanna talk, da-ze!"

Oh joy. "About what, aru?" The Chinese man said calmly, stiffening. Since when was that boy so tall?"I'm busy..."

"I couldn't find you yesterday, da-ze!" Korea exclaimed, "Was that big Russia bug-"

"Yao-Yao," A voice said from behind them both. It was Russia –Speak of the devil, China thought bitterly- and both Asians turned to face him. His large hand guided China away from his fellow nation, surprising him. "we should go, _da_?" The Chinese man looked Russia in the eye, confused, and caught the edge that his sister's presence had put in his pale lavender stare. China had to admit he wanted away from Korea, but was leaving with the giant really a good idea.

"_Aniki_, what's up, da-ze?"

China took a moment, planning, and- "Sorry, Yong-Soo. I have to go, aru." He grabbed his cat, disliking how useless it was against the German snow, and quickly followed Russia out of sight. "Belarus is here, aru?" China murmured, shivering in the cold outside as they walked aimlessly into the parking lot.

"_Da_." Russia whimpered, unnerved, and China saw him twitch as a squirrel rushed past. "Yao-Yao, I would like to stay in your suite."

"In my hotel?" China repeated as Russia squeezed his arm tight. "How long, aru?" He knew Russia's problem –Korea was very clever with a lock pick sometimes- but didn't want the Russian being with him for too long.

"Until this is over, _da_?" Russia looked down, eyes vividly purple and frightened. China couldn't help but see the towering nation for the cowering child he was on the inside and, without a thought to the man's actual age, he reached up to pat his blond head.

"Alright, aru, but once the conference is over you go home."

"_Da_," Russia sighed, relaxing, "thank you, Yao-Yao."

China regretted letting Russia stay with him immediately, soon growing used to Belarus' hate mail and ever-hovering presence. She hadn't managed to break in yet –although she tried often- but she was watching their every move. China could do nothing without her presence, her glare or her knives on him like white on rice.

"Russia? Go away, aru; you have a bed." China said on the third night when a weight depressed the edge of his bed. He could see the Russian man's silhouette in the moonlight and sighed in annoyance as he did not leave. In fact, Russia quietly slipped under the blanket, his frame aquiver, and curled up around China. China sat up, swatting a large, cool hand from his torso. "Go, aru!"

"I can hear her from the door, Yao," Russia said brokenly, shaking as he wrapped his limbs around the lithe little nation and hugged him close. It surprised China, and he strained his ears a little.

"...rriage, marriage, marri..." China heard Belarus outside his hotel room, not pausing at all, and sighed. No wonder Russia was so frightened. That psycho had likely been there all night.

"It's alright, aru... she's outside. We're inside, aru." China said calmly, using one hand to gingerly stroke Russia's fine hair. "You're safe..."

"'Safe'?" Russia murmured, laughing bitterly until he sounded like he was holding back tears. "I've never been safe before, Yao... only cold, cold and quiet... like in nightmares." Russia was so serious that China wondered whether he would snap.

"Just sleep, aru," he said, "and she'll go away."

Russia looked up at China, his eyes wide, and he shook his head against the Asian nation's ribs.

"No, Yao, she never goes away." Russia said, and China felt the man's grip on his body loosen slightly. "I'll go back now..." Russia let go of China, sitting up, and seemed almost ashamed f his cowardice as he made to get off the bed. China watched him with a rowing lump in his throat, until finally the shorter man reached out and took hold of the taller man's hand.

It was shaking. "Russia," China said suddenly, "no." He felt Russia tense, ready to pull away, and hardly dared look him in the eye when the towering nation turned back around.

"Yao?"

"You can sleep here, aru... I don't mind." China told him, scooting over a little and kicking the blankets back. "She won't get you here with me..." He waited in silence, embarrassed to be caught holding Russia's big hand in one of his own, and let out a breath when the other nation sat back down. Russia didn't speak as he cautiously situated himself under the covers with China, his breath audible over Belarus' chanting, and China was quick to turn his back on the man.

After a few seconds, China found himself replacing a comfort object in the circle of the Russian man's arms, and he forced his body to relax. When he did, Russia pressed his face into the back of his shoulder with a small 'mmm'.

And then they slept.

"...age, marriage, ma..."


	3. In Bed

**Chapter 3**

**In Bed**

China's eyes opened to dark warmth and the sharp tang of alcohol on his bedmate's hot breath. He was restrained –the world was dark as much as he wriggled- but he was also very comfortable.

Slowly his hands wedged themselves against the foreign body around him. His slender hands mapped out the flat expanse of a chest, a set of chiselled abdominal muscles, and a restraining arm set in stone around his waist.

He pondered who it could be: in four thousand years, China had shared his bed with many willingly and unwillingly. America, England, and France were no strangers to China's crimson sheets; even Korea had weaselled his way in at one point.

'_Yong-Soo doesn't drink,_' China remembered, crossing the excitable Asian off his list. '_and Francis wouldn't wear pants to bed._' Now China was getting close. '_Arthur isn't this tall… is it-_' China froze as the man shifted and gripped his hip, nuzzling his dark hair with a contented sigh. America would have snored; who was sleeping with him?!

China stiffened, shying away from his bedmate as the unknown man's thumb rubbed circles against the skin of his hip and China forced his way up with a shout. The hands resting on him gripped suddenly tight, their owner letting out a thick, hoarse cry he didn't understand.

Why would he? China didn't speak Russian.

"Aiya! Russia!" China yelled, scrambling out of the taller man's grip.

"Nnn?" The towering nation rubbed his yes frantically, their bleariness disappearing as he woke up, and he looked very lost. "Yao-Yao?" He said softly, clearing his throat a little. "What?"

"Why are you here?!" China shrieked, falling off the foot of the hotel bed and springing back up. "How di-" "Big brother!" Suddenly the hotel room door flew inward as Belarus broke in, and Yao took a door to the head. He fell back, covered by the door, and the small Asian man groaned as he lay under the door and Belarus' combined weight.

"YAO!"

The last thing China heard was his intimate name bursting from Russia's lips.


	4. BEEP!

**Chapter 4**

**-**_**BEEP!**_**-**

_**Beep!**_

Something beeped.

In the dull, pulsing quiet of China's perspective, his world exploded in mind-shredding colour and sound, shaking the darkness away violently. China moaned, his own sound shooting off imaginary fireworks in his fragile mind, and blurs of nonsensical colour swarmed him. A flurry of chaos –sound, sight, sensation- whipped around him and swept him away in a beeping, rambling whirlwind.

China lost consciousness, but felt only relief.

_**Beep!**_

When China regained his sense of the world next, he could make the blurry colours form shapes he recognised: clothing, people-shaped blobs, hands. His only victory then was to learn that his hospital room –if he was indeed at a hospital- was filled with his former colonies; his little ones were with him. But the infuriating beeping persisted and Yao was grateful when his own mind dragged him back under the dark haze, blocking out the arguments and the blames that had prevented his consciousness from being noticed.

_**Beep!**_

And finally, when China managed to reclaim his tattered mind from the darkness for good, he found his room dark and, blessedly, quiet.

_**Beep!**_

Or not.

_**Beep!**_

"Aiya…" China mumbled hoarsely, rolling his tongue around his mouth. "That **noise**…"

Suddenly China felt his bed shake and saw a figure sit up in the dark, a blobby shadow in the darkness of his room. The black was grey compared to the total oblivion he had been floating in for so long, but his eyes had definitely not improved from his time in bed.

"Yao?" _**Beep!**_ Russia's voice had not lost its accent in his time absent, but it had certainly grown thinner; it was strained, taut like the skin over a drum. "Yao? You are awake?"

"Yes," China grunted, his voice gravelly from disuse. "what is that noise?"

_**Beep!**_ China wanted to leap out of his hospital bed and roundhouse-kick whatever was making that -_**Beep!-**_ sound and he told Russia that plainly.

"It's the heart rate monitor," Russia said slowly and China turned his attention to the line jumping around the screen beside him. _**Beep!**_ Now it made a little more sense.

"Kiku? Yong-Soo?" China questioned quietly, peering around for any other presences. "Mei? Where are the others?" He was confused that only this giant hulking nation was present to greet him now that he was finally awake and only the cords attaching him to machines prevented him from getting up in search of them.

"Gone." Russia mumbled, smoothing the spot he had obviously been leaning on in his sleep. "After the five days of arguing, your little colonies all went home. Little Japan wanted to stay, but he was being called by his boss."

"And you?" China said seriously, giving his IV one final tug. "Why are you here?"


	5. I was worried about you

**Chapter Five  
><strong>**"I was worried about you."**

Russia didn't speak for a long time, giving China time to get good and riled up about not receiving an answer, and looked down at his lap.

"I was worried about you." He admitted faintly, mumbling so lowly China had to strain to hear him. His lavendar eyes glanced toward the open window, eying the frigid seasonal weather dubiously, and he suddenly got up and closed the window.

"'Worried'?" China repeated, questions rising in his mind instantly. "Why?"

"Why not?" Russia side-stepped the question a little, still not looking at him, and China was tempted to join him where he stood and stared out the window. "My sister is the reason you are injured, da? I feel..." China didn't need to see Russia's face to know that it was contorting as he tried to find the right words to say; he touched his chest. "I am responsible."

"No," China said seriously, "you just said your sister was at fault. She's not yor responsibility anymore... she is her own country and her own person." China looked down at his own hands and imagined briefly that he could see scars made trying to hold onto Japan and his siblings. They had fought for so long and the family had been divided for even longer, but China dismissed the idea and flexed his unmarred hands once. "You cannot hold onto them forever..."

"Yao?" China jumped as Russia was suddenly at his bedside, kneeling to look up into his eyes. He had bowed his head, letting his bangs fall in his face, and China blushed when Russia's big hands tenderly tucked them back. "You are good, da? Should I be calling the nurse?"

"I'm fine," China told him, sitting up and leaning away from the large hands. Russia's anxious eyes followed his every move and, infurited by the ardent attention, he tried the slight smile that always assured Mei that things were alright. To his surprise, the towerign nation relaxed visibly, his shoulder's dropping, and he returned the smile with a soft, sad one of his own.

Had China smiled like that?

"Good," Russia said again, restign his chin on the edge of the bed and closing his eyes. "I was worried about you, Yao."

**FIN**

**A/N: I am so sorry! I realized that I left it on a cliff-hanger and felt really bad for just abandoning this like a toy boat in the ocean! TT^TT I hope it wasn't too terrible. I've fallen out fo the Hetalia fandom and into KHR!**


End file.
